Trabajos nocturnos
by Illianna y Diedne
Summary: Cómo un "inocente" trabajo de Pociones se puede convertir en una auténtica pesadilla para nuestro trío favorito... Solo un capítulo .


Nota legal: Ninguno de los personajes y nombres que aparecen en esta historia nos pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de J K Rowling.

Espero que os divirtais leyendo tanto como nosotras escribiendo. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido, ya sea decir cuál es vuestra escena/frase favorita, o para comentar algo que no quede muy claro, o lo que sea.

Trabajos nocturnos

(un fanfic de Illianna Pendragón y Diedne Moonwych)

Harry, Ron y Hermione cruzaban los terrenos de Hogwarts hacia el castillo. Acababan de salir de una clase de Herbología que había resultado bastante poco agradable, pues las plantas que habían estado podando parecían tener su propia opinión acerca de cómo de largas querían tener las ramas.

—Esa condenada cosa... —se quejaba Ron— Si la profesora Sprout no hubiera estado mirando, le habría cortado todas las bocas.

Ron iba rascándose sobre el vendaje de la mano izquierda, donde la ortiga mordedora le había dejado las marcas de una dentellada.

—Si hubieras tenido puestos los guantes como dijo la profesora Sprout, no te habría pasado nada.

—Sólo me lo quité un momento porque se estaba...

—Oh, vamos —se quejó Harry—, no empecéis a discutir otra vez o llegaremos tarde a clase.

En realidad, a Harry no le apetecía en absoluto ir a la siguiente clase, ya que se trataba de la aborrecida doble de Pociones Gryffindor-Slytherin, pero si había algo peor que soportar los sarcásticos comentarios de Snape durante la clase, era soportar las consecuencias de no asistir.

—De acuerdo, pero yo iría a la enfermería a que la señora Pomfrey me viera esa herida.

—Pero si no hace falta —replicó Ron retirándose el vendaje.

—Creo que ahora tiene peor aspecto que antes —dijo Harry.

Ciertamente, alrededor de las marcas de los dientes, la piel se había puesto de un color rojizo violáceo y parecía ligeramente hinchada.

—Ewww... Sprout dijo que ese hierbajo no era venenoso...

—Dijo que era urticante.

—Creo que iré a la enfermería...

—Será mejor que te acompañe —propuso Harry.

—Pero Harry...

—¡Es por si me mareo! —dijo Ron sonriendo.

—Tranquila, no tardaremos.

Hermione torció la boca.

—Daos prisa, y no os entretengáis con nada.

Harry y Ron corrieron a la enfermería mientras Hermione se dirigía a paso ligero a la clase de Pociones. Con un poco de suerte, estarían con ella antes de que Snape se diera cuenta.

En la enfermería, sólo había una chica de Slytherin y una de Ravenclaw, ambas con los mismos síntomas: la piel cubierta de manchas multicolores que cambiaban de forma y tamaño.

Ron ahogó una risita y le dio un codazo a Harry.

—¿Me disculpáis? —dijo súbitamente una voz tras ellos.

Harry y Ron dieron un respingo y se volvieron para ver a la señora Pomfrey detrás de ellos llevando una bandeja con dos vasos llenos de algo espeso y azulado. Se dirigió a donde estaban las chicas y les dio un vaso a cada una. Luego lanzó una mirada de reproche a Harry y Ron y corrió las cortinas de las camas.

—¿Queríais algo?

—Sí, yo... una planta me ha mordido —carraspeó Ron.

—Déjame ver eso —dijo la señora Pomfrey.

Ron se quitó el vendaje y alargó la mano. La enfermera chasqueó la lengua.

—Ajá, una ortiga mordedora. ¿Es que ya no os ponéis guantes?

Harry y Ron se miraron.

—En realidad…

—Bueno —le interrumpió la señora Pomfrey— No es grave, pero habrá que lavar la herida y poner un ungüento para que no se hinche más.

Ron tragó saliva, pues parecía pensar que la mano ya estaba bastante hinchada. La señora Pomfrey le metió la mano en una palangana de agua helada y luego le puso sobre la herida una cantidad generosa de una pasta blanquecina-violácea que parecía emitir un ligero resplandor. Luego se volvió hacia Harry.

—¿Y tú qué te has hecho esta vez?

—¿Yo? Nada... sólo venía a acompañarle.

La señora Pomfrey le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación que parecía reflejar su filosofía en la mayoría de los casos: si no se está muriendo, puede venir solo.

—Hum... esto, gracias —titubeó Ron—. Creo que tenemos que irnos ya.

Se dieron media vuelta y salieron con cierta prisa de la enfermería. Luego ya no pararon de correr hasta que no llegaron al aula de Pociones.

Dentro, parecía haber algo de revuelo. Los alumnos se agolpaban alrededor del escritorio de Snape, y volvían con algo en las manos. Harry y Ron se dirigieron hacia allí, cruzándose con Hermione.

—Daos prisa antes de que se acaben las mascarillas. No os he podido coger unas porque Snape estaba delante.

Cuando Harry y Ron llegaron al escritorio, efectivamente, ya se habían agotado las mascarillas. Y aunque eso no arreglaba nada, sintieron un cierto alivio malsano al ver que había un par de alumnos más que tampoco habían conseguido una.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo Snape con un brillo malicioso en los ojos—. Parece que el famoso Potter y su inseparable compañero Weasley se han dignado a deleitarnos con su presencia.

Harry oyó detrás de ellos las burlonas risitas de los de Slytherin.

—Creo que la clase comenzó hace cinco minutos, ¿no es así? —continuó Snape— De modo que descontaremos a Gryffindor cinco puntos por cada uno. Podéis sentaros —Snape hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano.

—Hemos tenido que ir a la enfermería.

Ron le mostró la mano. Snape alzó una ceja y sonrió de manera sospechosamente maliciosa.

—Y supongo que el señor Potter también habrá sufrido terribles heridas que requerían atención inmediata por cuestiones de vida o muerte, ¿cierto?

Los de Slytherin volvieron a reir. Harry apretó los puños y dijo entre dientes:

—No pero...

—Me lo imaginaba. Potter, Weasley, ya habéis hecho perder a esta clase suficiente tiempo. Sentáos.

Harry se dio la vuelta y, evitando mirar a nadie, avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia su pupitre. Detrás de él oía a Ron murmurar algo entre dientes.

Snape se puso delante de su escritorio y recorrió la clase con los ojos, haciéndose el silencio de inmediato. Harry lanzó a Snape una mirada de odio intenso, pero éste le ignoró por completo.

—Los ingredientes y la elaboración están en la pizarra. Podéis empezar. Ah —añadió—, si no fuera mucho pedir, me gustaría que esta poción tuviera unas condiciones de salubridad mínimas.

Antes de acabar la frase, ya estaba fulminando a Neville con la mirada, quien se encogió todo lo que pudo tras su caldero.

Snape se puso a caminar a paso lento entre los pupitres hacia el final de la clase mientras los alumnos empezaban a preparar los ingredientes. Al cabo de un momento, se oyó el crujir de la puerta de la mazmorra. Harry miró disimuladamente hacia atrás, pero comprobó decepcionado que Snape no había salido. Símplemente había abierto la puerta y ya volvía hacia el frente de la clase.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, se podía comprender el porqué de las mascarillas. La poción que estaban realizando emitía unos vapores nauseabundos que olían a cosas lejos de ser agradables, tales como un matadero en un día caluroso.

Mientras Harry machacaba una especie de hongo blanquecino y gelatinoso, se preguntaba por qué la clase de Pociones tenía que impartirse abajo en las mazmorras.

—Esto es insoportable —se quejó Ron alejando la cara del caldero y frotándose la nariz.

Harry dejó el mortero en su pupitre y se frotó los ojos llorosos. Un vistazo alrededor le bastó para ver que los demás alumnos tampoco parecían estar pasándolo mejor. En toda la clase se repetían los mismo síntomas: ojos llorosos, carraspeos, narices sorbiendo, murmullos quejumbrosos. Ni siquiera los alumnos que habían conseguido mascarillas (todos los de Slytherin y algunos de Gryffindor) estaban en mejores condiciones.

—Probablemente —dijo Snape desde el fondo de la clase, apoyado en el marco de la puerta— preferiríais estar en cualquier otro lado haciendo cualquier otra cosa...

Un quejumbroso murmullo de asentimiento ascendió hasta el techo de la clase junto a los irritantes vapores.

—... pero obviamente os será de mayor utilidad aprender a elaborar este ungüento, que por otra parte se utiliza con abrumadora frecuencia aquí en Hogwarts. Para toda clase de heridas, hinchazones y quemaduras leves —añadió con voz socarrona.

En ese momento Ron se puso pálido. Miró la pasta blanquecina que borboteaba en su caldero. Luego miró su mano y con voz trémula masculló:

—Oh... no... no, por favor, por favor... no...

A partir de eso, Ron estuvo de mal humor, arrojando los ingredientes de mala gana y murmurando. El resto de la clase pasó entre un par de pociones que entraron en erupción, un caldero que se disolvió, y unos vapores irritantes. Y entre tanto, Snape haciendo comentarios envenenados por un lado y alabanzas de flagrante parcialidad por el otro, todo el tiempo apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Al final, Harry y Ron lograron lo que a ellos les pareció un ungüento decente, aunque estaban seguros de que Snape se inventaría cualquier excusa para ponerle pegas.

—Bien —dijo Snape—, ahora poned una muestra de ungüento en los tarros y dejadlo sobre mi mesa. Cuando se enfríe estará listo para utilizarse, en caso de que lo hayáis hecho correctamente. De lo contrario, que será lo más probable para la mayoría de vosotros, habréis creado una pasta inservible que habrá que tirar antes de que envenene a alguien.

Una vez apagados los fuegos, los vapores se fueron acumulando lentamente en el techo de la mazmorra. Justo antes de que sonara la campana, Snape les mandó los deberes que había en la pizarra. Harry leyó: era una redacción de medio metro de largo sobre los doce usos de la sangre de dragón.

—Deberéis entregarla hoy mismo antes de la hora de la cena. Después de esa hora ya no recogeré más trabajos y quien no la haya entregado tendrá un cero y serán diez puntos menos para su casa. Podéis marcharos.

—Profesor Snape... —dijo Hermione levantando la mano.

—La clase ha terminado, señorita Granger.

—Pero es solo que...

—La clase ha terminado, señorita Granger —repitió Snape con voz peligrosa.

Hermione no insistió más, no fuera que a Snape le diese por quitarle puntos. Harry, Ron y Hermione recogieron sus cosas y se dispusieron a salir.

—Potter, Weasley, ¿a dónde creéis que váis? —dijo de pronto Snape.

—Tenemos clase —dijo Harry—. Usted ha dicho que la suya ya ha terminado.

Se miraron con odio unos instantes, y al final Snape esbozó una sarcástica sonrisa.

—Vosotros habéis llegado tarde, de modo que os quedaréis hasta cubrir el tiempo que os corresponde.

Snape tuvo a Harry y Ron limpiando tarros pringosos todo el rato, y no les dejó marcharse hasta que no llegó el siguiente curso. Lo peor de todo es que por más que corrieron, llegaron tarde a Transformaciones y McGonagall les regañó (aunque por suerte no les hizo quedarse después).

Cuando acabaron las clases del día, fueron a dar un paseo a orillas del lago, a pesar de que Hermione insistió en que debían ponerse con la redacción cuanto antes.

—Hablando del trabajo...

—Ay, Hermione, no seas pesada. ¡Ya te hemos dicho que lo haremos ahora después! —se quejó Ron.

—Si no es eso —le reprochó Hermione—. Es solo que los usos de la sangre del dragón no nos toca estudiarlos hasta el año que viene. Me parece un poco raro que Snape...

—De raro nada —interrumpió Harry—. Ya sabes lo que le gusta a Snape fastidiar. Es sólo una excusa para ponernos mala nota a los de Gryffindor.

—Cómo odio a Snape... ¡Ojalá alguien lo convirtiera en babosa para que pudiera chafarlo como se merece! ¡Cretino!

Hermione cambió rápidamente de tema antes de que Ron se dejase llevar por el enfado.

Eventualmente, tuvieron que ir a hacer el trabajo de Pociones, a pesar de que cada vez que se mencionaba algo que tuviera que ver con Snape, Ron resoplaba y se ponía que echaba chispas. A Harry tampoco le hacía nada de gracia, ya que como Snape le tenía tirria, hiciera lo que hiciera le diría que no se había esforzado.

Se dirigieron a la biblioteca, y la encontraron llena de alumnos consultando libros para el trabajo. Por suerte, Hermione supo encontrar libros que mencionaran los doce usos de la sangre de dragón y en los que a ningún otro alumno se le hubiera ocurrido buscar.

—Hum... —dijo Harry— creo que mejor nos vamos a la sala común. Aquí hay sobrecarga de Slytherins.

En efecto, los de Slytherin acaparaban mesas y libros, y parecían menos amistosos que de costumbre.

—De acuerdo, de todas formas ya tengo todo lo que necesitamos.

Hermione cargó a Harry y Ron de gruesos tomos y se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor. Al llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda, se dieron cuenta de que Hermione no estaba con ellos.

—Bueno, déjala, ya vendrá —dijo Ron—. Así no nos distrae.

Entraron en la sala común y se fueron a su mesa favorita, en el rincón. Hojeando los libros, Harry lamentó que Hermione no hubiera vuelto aún, porque aquello era un completo lío. No sabía cómo organizar toda la información, así que empezó a tomar notas en un borrador, como Hermione les decía siempre que hicieran.

Y lo mejor de todo es que estaba resultando. Aunque sólo había encontrado siete usos y la mención de pasada de un par más, al menos ya tenía por dónde empezar.

Al cabo de un rato, la mesa estaba llena de libros abiertos y trozos de pergamino con notas. Harry miró lo que llevaba escrito. De los venticinco centímetros de trabajo que había hecho, quitando los tachones y algunas frases que no servían, Harry temió que no pasase de los diez centímetros. Echó un vistazo a Ron por encima de un montón de libros y vio que tenía el ceño fruncido y cara de absoluta concentración. Escribía con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a rasgar el pergamino.

Lo más terrible es que, según vio Harry, Ron llevaba ya casi un metro, y parecía que había puesto hasta ilustraciones...

En vista de eso, Harry decidió que debía espabilarse o nunca acabaría.

Alrededor de las seis, había logrado llegar al medio metro de trabajo, aunque le parecía que no estaba todo lo bien que podría estar.

Miró a Ron y vio que parecía mucho más relajado, y su redacción probablemente superaba el metro. De pronto, se abrió el hueco del retrato y apareció Angelina con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Hey, chicos! —les gritó a Harry y Ron— ¿Os apetece jugar al quidditch? He conseguido una ganga de partido, contra el equipo de Hufflepuff. ¡Nos servirá de entrenamiento!

—Bueno, yo ya he acabado la redacción, puedo revisarla luego. ¿Qué te parece?

Ron miró su pergamino, lo dobló de manera un poco descuidada y lo metió entre dos libros.

—Venga, vale —ya no parecía quedar ni rastro del enfado de por la mañana.

Los de Hufflepuff resultaron ser unos auténticos monstruos. El equipo de Angelina se había confiado demasiado, y les habían dado una paliza tremenda. Para colmo había llovido, por lo que estaban cubiertos de barro de pies a cabeza.

Se quitaron como pudieron el barro de las suelas, aunque seguían dejando huellas. Confiando en que Filch no les pillase, se encaminaron a la sala común para cambiarse antes de la cena. A punto de entrar, se toparon de bruces con Hermione, quien parecía alterada.

—¿Dónde estábais?

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Llevo toda la tarde buscándoos. Cuando esta mañana salimos de la biblioteca, me di cuenta de que me había dejado un libro. Pensé que os habíais dado cuenta de que no estaba y vendríais a buscarme.

Harry y Ron se miraron.

—Esto... —dijo Ron.

—¿Y por qué no volviste?

—En la biblioteca me encontré a Neville, que parecía al borde del colapso nervioso, y me quedé a ayudarle con el trabajo. De todas formas, con los libros que os llevásteis no creo que tuviérais muchos problemas.

—Bueno —dijo Harry—, he hecho lo que he podido.

—Hablando de los trabajos, suerte que encontré los vuestros, porque cuando fui a entregarlos Snape estaba a punto de salir de la clase. Llegué justo a tiempo.

Entonces Ron puso cara de horror y empezó a balbucear.

—Pero... pero... ¡Yo no he hecho el trabajo! ¡Snape me pondrá un cero! ¡Me quitará puntos! ¡Me va a castigar...!

—Cálmate, Ron. Debes de estar realmente estresado, porque sí has hecho la redacción. La dejaste en la sala común metida entre dos libros.

La expresión de Ron pasó a ser de absoluto pánico, y dijo con un hilo de voz:

—Dime que no le has entregado a Snape el papel que había en la sala común...

—Claro —dijo Hermione—, ¿pasa algo con la redacción?

—¡Eso no era la redacción!

—Claro que sí. Ponía en letras desmesuradas "Redacción sobre los doce usos de la sangre de dragón, por Ron Weasley." ¿Qué iba a ser si no?

Ron tragó saliva y exclamó:

—¡Eso lo escribí cuando estaba enfadado con Snape! ¡Si lo lee me va a matar!

Aquello inquietó bastante a Harry, quien dijo muy serio:

—Ron... ¿qué habías escrito en ese pergamino?

—¡De todo! –exclamó con los ojos desorbitados— ¡Le llamé de todo! ¡Tenemos que recuperarlo!

—¿Cómo que tenemos? Eres tú quien ha de ir y pedirle que te devuelva el trabajo.

—Hermione, si va y le pide el trabajo, Snape lo leerá allí mismo.

—¡No voy a ir yo solo a recuperarlo! —exclamó, y añadió desesperado— ¿Somos un equipo, no? Si cae uno caemos todos...

Harry y Hermione le miraron con el ceño fruncido, y Ron continuó por lo bajo:

—Además que puse que vosotros opinábais lo mismo...

Tras una sorpresa mayúscula, Harry y Hermione lograron salir del shock y reaccionar.

—¡Pero cómo se te ocurre hacer eso!

—Ya he dicho que estaba enfadado con Snape...

—¡Yo también estaba enfadado y no se me ocurrió hacer nada semejante!

—¿Qué quieres...? Es mi forma de desahogarame...

—Pues la próxima vez ve a golpear unas bludgers...

—Bueno —intervino Hermione—, ahora lo importante es que planeemos la recuperación del trabajo —miró el reloj de la sala común—. Pero tendrá que ser más tarde, porque casi se ha acabado la hora de la cena y no podemos arriesgarnos.

A Harry le sonaron las tripas y se dio cuenta de que estaba muerto de hambre.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

—Esperaremos hasta esta noche y entraremos en la clase de Pociones para recuperarlo.

—¿Y si los corrige después de la cena? —dijo Ron desesperado.

—Cruzaremos los dedos.

La espera se hizo eterna, pero estaban casi seguros de que Snape no había corregido aún las redacciones o ya habrían tenido noticias.

A altas horas de la noche y cubiertos con la capa invisible, los tres se dirigieron a las mazmorras. Delante de la clase de Pociones, se detuvieron con serias dudas de si realmente deberían entrar.

—Os lo aseguro —gimió Ron—, tenemos que recuperar el trabajo...

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo Hermione—. No toquéis nada que pueda romperse.

La clase de Pociones no estaba cerrada con hechizos demasiado complicados, pero eran bastantes y debían recordar el orden en el que habían sido lanzados para ponerlos de nuevo al salir.

La clase de Pociones, vacía y oscura, resultaba más siniestra aún que de costumbre. Era fría y húmeda, y los sonidos retumbaban como en una cripta.

—Ese sitio da escalofríos...

—Es culpa tuya que hayamos tenido que venir —replicó Harry.

Ron trago saliva y se dirigió al escritorio. Miró por encima, y por los cajones.

—No está aquí...

—Puede que los haya metido en algún armario —dijo Hermione—. Tú busca en esos del fondo de la clase. Harry, tú mira en los de al lado de la pizarra. Yo me ocuparé de estos de aquí.

Harry se dirigió a uno de los armarios. A golpe de alohomora, fue abriendo todas las puertas, pero no había ni rastro de los trabajos.

—Nada... —susurró Ron desde el fondo de la clase.

—¿Y tú has encontrado algo?

—No —dijo Harry—. Sólo me queda mirar aquí abajo.

La portezuela en cuestión estaba un poco atrancada, y tuvo que tirar bastante para poder abrirla. Por desgracia, la portezuela ser abrió de pronto golpeando una de las patas que sostenían la pizarra.

El sonido retumbó por toda la clase, helándoles la sangre en las venas. Apagaron las luces de las varitas al mismo tiempo y se quedaron quietos y en silencio durante al menos cinco minutos. Cuando ya estuvieron seguros de que no les había oído nadie, volvieron a encender las varitas.

—¿Esto estaba así? —dijo Harry señalando un cartel que tapaba parcialmente la pizarra.

—Sí, lleva así desde esta mañana.

Al cabo de una hora o así, habían registrado la clase de arriba a abajo, pero no encontraron nada. Volvieron a dejarlo todo como estaba.

—Me temo que Snape se haya llevado los trabajos a su despacho...

Cada vez tenían menos claro que el plan fuera tan sencillo como lo habían planeado.

El despacho de Snape quedaba cerca de la clase de Pociones. Antes de abrir la puerta, Hermione advirtió:

—Ahora escuchadme bien. Si de verdad apreciáis vuestras vidas, más os vale dejarlo todo exactamente como lo encontréis.

Harry y Ron tragaron saliva y asintieron. Luego los tres respiraron hondo y entraron.

Si la clase de Pociones era tétrica, el despacho resultaba terrorífico. Parecía más pequeño y angustioso de lo que Harry recordaba, y las cosas repugnantes que flotaban en líquidos viscosos parecían moverse levemente a la luz de las varitas.

Con más cuidado del que jamás hubieran tenido, se pusieron a registrar por todas partes. Ninguno de los tres era capaz de imaginar nada más espeluznante que, estando ellos tres allanando y registrando el despacho de Snape, se abriera súbitamente una puerta y entrase el mismísimo profesor de Pociones vestido con su camisón gris.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó.

Estando los tres allanadores registrando el escritorio de Snape, de pronto sonó el crujir y chirriar de una puerta lateral que no habían visto al entrar, porque quedaba oculta en las sombras. Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron petrificados al ver que por el umbral aparecía una oscura figura de rostro pálido enmarcado por dos cortinas de grasiento cabello negro.

Harry casi hubiera deseado que por aquella puerta entrase Voldemort, y comprendió al instante que las habitaciones de Snape eran contiguas a su despacho.

Snape avanzó lentamente, al parecer sin percatarse de la presencia de los intrusos, y eso que tenían encendidas las varitas.

Con la sangre helada en las venas, el corazón a punto de estallar y conteniendo la respiración, Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron cada uno de los pasos de Snape durante lo que les pareció una eternidad.

Snape dio un par de vueltas por el despacho, cogiendo un libro, cambiando frascos de sitio, y haciendo mil cosas más que parecían tan fuera de lugar como ellos tres.

Al cabo de un rato, Snape se dirigió de nuevo hacia su dormitorio. Pero justo cuando estaba delante de la puerta, retrocedió sin darse la vuelta y, poniendo las manos detrás de la espalda, dijo con voz suave:

—Potter, no crea que no le he visto...

Harry se puso pálido, y estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Cerró los ojos y deseó que todo aquello no fuera más que una horrible pesadilla.

—Sin embargo —continuó Snape—, al empezar la clase no estaba usted en su pupitre. Si cree que me ha engañado, es más ingenuo de lo que pensaba. Serán cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Y dicho esto, volvió por donde había venido, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Los tres estaban blancos como la leche, con el corazón a cien. Por suerte Ron encontró el trabajo en un cajón del escritorio.

—Ya lo tengo... ahora vámonos de aquí cuanto antes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron del despacho a toda prisa. No dijeron nada hasta llegar a la sala común. Aún pálidos y temblorosos, se sentaron en los sillones.

—Menos mal que ya ha terminado todo...

—De eso nada —le reprochó Hermione—. Aún tienes que escribir la redacción buena.

—Ah no, ni hablar. Me da igual, al menos Snape no me matará. Que me ponga un cero, o un no presentado, o que me mande hacer un trabajo el doble de largo, lo que quiera. Pero yo ya he terminado con esa redacción.

—Imposible. Cuando fui a entregar los trabajos le dije: "Aquí está mi redacción, la de Harry y la de Ron."

Ron suspiró. Harry y Hermione le echaron una mano con el trabajo, aunque la somnolencia no ayudó mucho.

—Vale —dijo Harry—. Ahora sólo hay que dejarlo con los demás.

—¡No me obliguéis a ir solo!

Tuvieron que mentalizarse de que realmente querían volver a entrar en el despacho de Snape a altas horas de la noche.

Ya frente a la puerta, respiraron hondo, contaron hasta tres y abrieron, dejando caer la capa invisible.

Casi se murieron del susto.

Snape estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio. Los miró con una cara de absoluto asombro, y los tres tuvieron la certeza de que ahora sí estaba despierto. Aprovecharon para escabullirse y cerrar la puerta cuando Snape se frotaba los ojos, de modo que cuando volviera a mirar, no vería a nadie.

—¿Qué hace despierto a estas horas…? —gimió Ron.

—¿Salimos corriendo? —susurró Harry.

—¡No! Nos oiría…

Instantes después, la puerta del despacho se abrió. Se cubrieron con la capa invisible justo en el momento en que Snape salía, obligándoles a volver sobre sus pasos.

Con Snape pisándoles los talones, subieron desde las mazmorras.

—Creo que va a hacer la ronda nocturna —dijo Harry muy bajito.

Como no habían traído el Mapa del Merodeador, pasaron la noche esquivando a Snape, Filch, la señora Norris, Peeves e incluso se cruzaron con McGonagall un par de veces.

Justo después del amanecer, volvían al despacho de Snape. Pero al doblar la esquina vieron a Snape entrar por la puerta. Luego se oyó ruido de arrastrar una silla, abrir y cerrar cajones, mover cosas…

Ron golpeó con la cabeza contra el muro, y Harry le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Vamos, Ron. Por lo menos lo hemos intentado.

Resignados y muertos de sueño, regresaron a la sala común. Llegaron reventados, cayendo completamente dormidos en el primer sillón que encontraron, pero no habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando los primeros alumnos comenzaron a bajar. Sin saber muy bien cuándo se vistieron o cogieron sus cosas, se vieron arrastrados por sus compañeros hasta el comedor.

Los cereales de Harry caían de la cuchara antes de llegar a la boca sin que hiciera gran cosa por impedirlo. La tostada de Ron acabó siendo pasto de Fred y George. Hermione mezcló el zumo de calabaza con el bizcocho y cantidades ingentes de azúcar. Al menos pudieron dar un par de cabezadas antes de que la campana para ir a clase sonara. Los tres se movieron por inercia hacia su primera clase: doble de Pociones con Slytherin.

Sin embargo, parecía que tenían un golpe de suerte. La clase ya estaba abierta, pero aún no había llegado nadie. Ni siquiera Snape. Se dieron cuenta enseguida de que encima del escritorio había un montón de pergaminos que anoche no estaba (eso podían asegurarlo). Ron sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba. Se acercó deprisa y pudo comprobar con gran satisfacción que eran los trabajos. Mejor aún, Snape no los había corregido.

—Esta es la mía —dijo Ron.

Sacando el trabajo de la mochila, el pelirrojo lo metió entre los demás y fue a sentarse junto a Harry, muerto de sueño pero feliz.

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron llegando, y casi pisándole los talones al último, Snape. El profesor de Pociones fue avanzando rapidamente, pero al pasar junto al trío aminoró un poco el paso y les miró con una expresión de lo más extraña. Luego siguió adelante negando con la cabeza. Snape fue derecho a su escritorio y, cogiendo las redacciones, se puso a repartirlas. Ron se encontró de nuevo con el dichoso pergamino entre las manos. Miró a Harry, quien le dejó entender con su expresión que sabía lo que estaba pasando tanto como él.

—Bien —comenzó Snape desde la tarima—. Ayer cometieron un error con los trabajos, porque ese que han hecho es para un curso superior, que tenía clase después de ustedes. Y he de decir que, hojeando por encima los trabajos, he podido comprobar que están muy por debajo del nivel mínimo aceptable. El curso que viene más les vale esmerarse un poco más.

Los alumnos empezaron a murmurar. Harry apoyó la cabeza en las manos, e intentó no recordar la noche anterior. Hermione exclamó por lo bajo "¡Lo sabía!" Todo el mundo calló cuando Snape prosiguió:

—El trabajo que tenían que hacer es… —Snape se dio la vuelta para mirar la pizarra— Oh.

Sacó la varita y apartó un cartel desprendido que tapaba parcialmente la pizarra, dejando ver el trabajo que les correspondía, que SÍ tenía que ver con la poción que habían hecho el día anterior…

Snape dijo que tendrían que entregar el trabajo para la misma hora, luego comenzó con la clase de ese dia. Harry empezó a copiar ingredientes cuando se fijó en Ron. Había extendido un trozo de pergamino limpio en la mesa y mojaba la pluma en el tintero. Al instante reconoció esa expresión de concentración con el ceño fruncido que había visto la tarde anterior en la sala común.

—¡No de nuevo…!

Fin 


End file.
